familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928)
|Burial =Calvary Cemetery, Woodside, New York |Father = |Mother = |Spouse =Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) |Marriage = St. Patrick's Cathedral, New York |Children =Thomas Morrissey II (1889) Winifred Agnes Morrissey (1890-1985) John Morrissey (1892-1952) Richard Morrissey (1894-1895) Mary Morrissey (1896-1898) Thomas Morrissey III (1898-1919) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928) emigrated in 1882 from Ireland to the United States where he worked as a shipping laborer. (b. December 1863, Athenry, County Galway, Ireland - d. October 21, 1928, Manhattan, New York, USA) Birth He was born in December of 1863 in Athenry, County Galway, Ireland Marriage He married Catherine Mary Hogan (1864-1941) aka Mary Hogan, on November 25, 1888 at Saint Patrick's Cathedral in New York City. Michael Mulhern was the priest who performed the marriage. The witnesses were William Moore and Annie Hogan. Children *Thomas Morrissey II (1889) who died as an infant *Winifred Agnes Morrissey (1890-1985) who married Francis Herbert Kellar (1888-1934) who was a photographer *John Morrissey (1892-1952) who married Mary Duffy (c1895-?) *Richard Morrissey (1894-1895) who died as an infant *Mary Morrissey (1896-1898) who died as an infant *Thomas Francis Morrissey (1898-1919) who died as a young man at age 21 Manhattan, New York From 1900 through 1910, they were living at 147 Amsterdam Avenue in Manhattan in New York City. Death Thomas died in 1928 in Manhattan. Burial He was buried in Grave 8, Plot B, Range 21, Section 15, Calvary Cemetery, Woodside, Queens County, New York. Memories about Thomas Morrissey *Anne Morrissey Noonan writes on July 16, 2008: Dear Mr. Norton: I was reviewing your posting on a genealogy website, and note that you had a posting regarding Thomas Morrissey from Athenry, Ireland. Thomas Morrissey was my great grandfather. His son, John Morrissey was my grandfather. My father was Richard Morrissey. John Morrissey died December 30th, 1953. He was married to Mary Duffy of Kilmovee, Co. Mayo, Ireland. She died in August 1956. My father, Richard, died 2001. John and Mary lived in Manhattan, and later in Astoria and Woodside (Queens) NY. John, my grandfather, was a salesperson for the Kellogg (cereal) company. He was known to be a math genius, and won Euchre (card game) matches in NYC as a young child. We have been many times to Hollygrove, including having stayed at the old homestead of Catherine Mary Hogan (who went by the name Kate, not Mary as has been reported in other postings). Kate Hogan's sister (Winifred) married John Healy. Their son, Tom Healy, my father's first cousin, lived in Athleague. We knew Tom (aka Granddad Healy), as he lived to be nearly 100 years old. He was married to Kate Healy who is still living. The Healy family that are related to us reside in Roscommon. We also knew Kate Hogan's nephew John Hogan who lived in the house in Hollygrove. The house in Hollygrove was sold sometime around the year 2001 to the next door neighbor who had been a good friend to John in his old age. Images File:Morrisey Hogan 1888 marriage.png|1888 marriage File:1920 census Morrisey Hogan.jpg|1920 US census File:Morrissey-Thomas 1928 funeral card.jpg|1928 funeral card External links *Thomas Morrissey I (1863-1928) at Findagrave Category:Morrissey (surname) Category:Non-SMW people articles